Blackbird
__NOEDITSECTION__ Appearance Blackbird is a hybrid, and features of the two tribes are mixed together on her body. She looks a little like a slim NightWing. Her horns are Nightwing, and her legs are, too. She has a Skywing snout, but no snout-tip horn. She has her mother's wings, big, Skywing wings that she sometimes feel are too big for her. She doesn't manage them as gracefully as any good SkyWing should. Her tail is Skywing, and her body is a Skywing's, too. Her coloring is a midnight-blue and purple magenta all fading into each other, giving her a similar coloring to a blackbird, but with more colors like blue and red thrown in. Her eyes are a strange, forest green. It is suspected that her SkyWing mother had yellow eyes, and her father had blue eyes, and they collided, becoming the pretty green they are now. When she's happy, you can see the yellow flecks in her eyes dancing around. When angry or sad, you seem to see blue clouds come around her eyes Personality Blackbird is a shy dragonet, and very polite. She tries to be nice to most people, but sometimes she just snaps. Unlike some dragonets, she's had some practice being around adults. She doesn't really like being rough and tumbling around, preferring to stick her snout in a book. She's a book lover, selecting immersing herself in fantasy over interacting with others. Blackie also enjoys speaking in third person terminology. Blackbird has a photographic memory. She memorized the map of the library once and hasn't forgotten it since. She remembers many things, too many, some would say. Blackbird is cautious. She's not one to jump into things, rather stick back and analyze the situation. She is sometimes quiet and tries not to correct others unless she really has to. It's rare to see her start a conversation, she's usually to shy to do that. Though her close friends know a cheerful dragonet, but even that dragonet doesn't really like to talk in front of big groups of people. But that's only around her really good friends, and that number is not large. She's not very attention-seeking and has severe stage fright. She rarely initiates a conversation, and even then it doesn't go far. Blackbird isn't noticed much and doesn't want to be noticed much. Sometimes Blackbird’s just in a bad mood. They don’t last long, just a few waves. But everyone gets angry. She can be sarcastic when she’s mad. It’s mostly passing waves. She doesn't act like the Blackbird most people know Relationships Dustspeck Dustspeck isn't Blackbird's mother, but she might as well be! She took Blackbird in out of the kindness of her heart, and Blackie now helps Dust around her library/bookshop. Dust was the one to first call her Pie and is the only one allowed to do so. Grace (RainWing) Grace is among the number that Blackie considers her close friends. Forest knows Blackie well, and she knows the funny, happy dragonet Blackie can be. But then again, Grace is sometimes super-annoying. Subject 237 Subject is another that Blackie considers a close friend. Subject and Blackie are both a bit strange, and they get along well. Blackie sees Subject often, considering that they both live in Possibility Coyote Coyote and Blackbird haven't talked much, but Blackie thinks she's pretty nice! They're both hybrids, which is something. Blackie hasn't seen much of Coyote due to her living in the SandWing palace. Garnet Blackbird has seen Garnet around, but doesn't know her too well. She's really not quite sure about what to think of her. Glowstick Glowstick is really nice, from what Blackbird can tell. She's got pretty great ideas, too! Blackie would love to chat with her some more! Hosanna Hosanna is nice, at least, that's what she's heard people say. The few times they did chat was brief, but Blackie is confident that she is. Blackie thinks it's REALLY COOL that she runs an orphanage! Bay Like with Garnet, Blackbird doesn't know Bay too well. To be honest, she's a bit intimidated by Bay because she isn't sure what else to think of her Emu Blackie thinks Emu's pretty cool, and thinks her name is interesting. She'd love to chat some more with her, though! Destiny Blackie has chatted with Destiny on a few occasions, and think's she's really cool, even if Destiny frightens Blackie with how bold she is! History Blackbird was born in Possibility, to a SkyWing mother and NightWing father she never knew. She could have siblings, a family, but she'd never know them. Her parents didn't want an egg and left it on a doorstep. That doorstep belonged to Dustspeck, a SeaWing/NightWing hybrid. Dust took her in, and Blackbird grew up thinking Dust was her aunt. When she was four, Dust told her. She was upset, but not particularaly motivated to find her parents. If they didn't want her then, why would they want her now? She now lives a happy life with Dust. Abilities Fire Blackbird breathes fire, but not a hotter fire like a SkyWing, just normal, NightWing fire Large Wings Blackbird has a SkyWing's larger wings and doesn't manage them very well. She flies faster than a NightWing, despite the fact any self-respecting SkyWing could beat her. Trivia *Blackie does not like public speaking *She likes to doodle flowers *She's a bookworm *A nerd and she admits it *Tends to say things like: "Natch" or "Swell" Gallery Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student)